


The Power Of Your Love (is changing me)

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Destroyer (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animated GIFs, Bucky Barnes Feels, FBI Agent Bucky Barnes, Gang Leader Steve Rogers, Gifset, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: When FBI Agent Bucky Barnes is in an undercover mission to take down the most scary and dangerous criminal Steve Rogers and his gang. Only to discover that Steve Rogers isn't as scary as they say.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first alternate universe series I ever made, I posted it last year on tumblr and some of you might already know it, but since my account here on ao3 is basically empty, I decided what the hell, why not put my gifs stories in here too? they're stories after all!! hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I created this part last year, it wasn't supposed to be a full part more like a hang in there post because I remember that I was going through some shit and I didn't update for so long and people kept asking me if I was going to, so I made a little something that shows how Steve really feels about kicking Bucky out of his life, I'm going to put what I captioned alond with the gifs in the tumblr post too.

_'Thank you all for supporting me with this series, and since I still have no idea what I’m gonna do next, and I can’t leave y’all hanging for so long, here’s something that wasn’t even planned as part 7, since we all know what happened in the last part, and we can agree that no matter what universe they’re in, Steve is always an artist, and that’s a piece that he wanted to give to Bucky for his birthday or something, idk, sorry it’s still angsty lol but as I always promise, it’s going to be a happy ending 🙈💖'_

__

__

__

__


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Finale




	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is the first gifs series I ever made so I'm sure it has its flaws, I have a couple others (one completed and one still "en cours") I'll be posting them in here too :)


End file.
